


Une nouvelle Queen

by Amelia_Queen



Series: Une Famille (extra)ordinaire [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, UA: Âmes soeurs, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Queen/pseuds/Amelia_Queen
Summary: La famille s’agrandit et Oliver est le plus heureux des hommes.(OS qui accompagne ma fic Âmes Sœurs)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen
Series: Une Famille (extra)ordinaire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175516
Kudos: 3





	Une nouvelle Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Comme promis, voici le premier OS qui accompagne ma fic Âmes Sœurs. Je vais tous les publier dans cette série, sans ordre précis ni calendrier puisque je les écris au fil de mon inspiration. D’ailleurs, s’il y a des scènes que vous aimeriez lire, des rencontres, des personnages spécifiques que vous voudriez voir interagir avec Kara et Oliver ou leurs enfants, n’hésitez pas à me le dire ! J’ai plusieurs idées en tête mais je suis ouverte à vos propositions :) J’ai hâte d’avoir vos impressions sur ce premier OS, j’espère qu’il vous plaira !

Assis au chevet de sa femme, un sourire persistant était inscrit sur le visage d’Oliver qui ignorait jusqu’alors qu’il était possible de ressentir autant de bonheur. Adossée contre la tête du lit d’hôpital, Kara aussi était radieuse malgré ses traits fatigués. Toute son attention était concentrée sur le petit être qui reposait dans ses bras et qui la regardait avec curiosité de ses grands yeux bleus.

Alura était née à peine trois heures auparavant, après un accouchement surveillé par Lena et deux infirmières du DEO formées spécialement pour la kryptonienne. Chaque étape de la grossesse avait été suivie de près et après neuf mois d’inquiétude, de joie, de tendresse, leur bébé était enfin venu au monde.

Elle était si belle, si pure, si fragile, qu’Oliver n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de la tenir tout contre son cœur, dans la sécurité de ses bras, et de ne jamais la lâcher. Accoudé sur le lit, il caressait son bras du bout des doigts, émerveillé par la simple idée qu’elle était le fruit de leur amour. Ils l’avaient créée et il l’aimerait et la protègerait jusqu’à sa mort.

Repue et bercée par sa maman, Alura ferma les yeux après un grand bâillement adorable. Kara lâcha un petit rire ébahi, elle aussi sous le charme, et ils échangèrent un regard amoureux. Tout était parfait. Oliver embrassa Kara sur le front avant de passer un bras sur ses épaules, le visage à côté du sien pour regarder leur petite Alura. Sa femme poussa un soupir de contentement avant de lui caresser doucement la joue.

-Elle est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

-Comme sa maman.

-Et son papa, compléta-t-elle.

Une chaleur bienheureuse lui parcourut le corps. Ils étaient parents. Ils l’étaient déjà, pour William, mais cette fois il n’allait pas perdre une seconde de la vie de leur petite fille. Il serait là chaque jour aux côtés de Kara pour la voir grandir et lui apprendre la vie.

-J’entends son cœur battre, dit-elle avec adoration.

Oliver glissa délicatement la main sur son torse jusqu’à sentir ses battement sous ses doigts à travers le body qu’elle portait. Il avait l’impression d’être un géant qui manipulait l’être le plus précieux au monde, craignant qu’un seul faux mouvement la blesse. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que ressentait Kara qui avait la capacité de lui briser les os si elle la serrait un peu trop fort contre elle. Mais sa femme ne semblait pas s’inquiéter de ça pour l’instant, obnubilée par leur fille qu’ils avaient enfin dans les bras.

Et après tout, Alura avait peut-être les mêmes pouvoirs qu’elle et c’était lui le plus fragile d’entre eux.

Kara murmura des mots en kryptonien et s’il ne se trompait pas, elle promettait à leur fille qu’elle allait être aimée et choyée toute sa vie, qu’elle pourrait toujours compter sur eux et qu’elle ne serait jamais seule dans le noir.

-On t’aime zrhueiao ina, dit-il tendrement.

Kara déposa un baiser sur sa pommette avec un petit rire affectueux. Il tourna la tête vers elle, leurs fronts se frôlant, et il vit dans ses yeux tout l’amour et la joie qu’elle ressentait. Plus étincelantes que jamais, les couleurs accentuaient les traits qu’il aimait tant de sa femme et la rendaient encore plus radieuse. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps à ses lèvres rosées et l’embrassa délicatement, lui communiquant tout le bien-être qui l’habitait.

Elle glissa une main jusqu’à la sienne et entremêla leurs doigts sur le cœur battant de leur fille avant de murmurer qu’elle l’aimait. Il voudrait que cet instant dure à l’infini, chaque fibre de son être ronronnait de bonheur, son esprit était serein, pour une fois dépourvu de toute pensée négative.

Dès qu’on lui avait mis Alura dans les bras, toutes ses inquiétudes s’étaient évanouies. La bouille adorable et parfaite de sa fille avait fait fondre son cœur alors que son monde se redéfinissait en un seul objectif. Préserver ce petit être et l’aimer inconditionnellement. Tout le reste n’était plus que secondaire.

Quelqu’un toqua à la porte, les ramenant à la réalité sans pour autant briser leur bulle de bonheur. Le sourire d’Oliver s’agrandit à en avoir mal aux joues en voyant William entrer avec précaution. Il se leva, ne gardant qu’une main sur l’épaule de Kara, et leva le bras vers son fils pour lui intimer de le rejoindre. Il ne se fit pas prier et avança à pas feutrés, le regard fixé sur le bébé endormi dans les bras de Kara. Oliver passa son bras sur ses épaules et l’attira contre lui avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tête. Leur famille était au complet.

-William, je te présente ta petite sœur. Alura Mia Queen.

Il se sentait si fier en prononçant ces paroles. Ils avaient une fille magnifique et un fils exceptionnel, sa femme était si belle et si forte, et ils partageaient tous un amour si beau qu’il voulait le crier sur tous les toits. Peut-être qu’il le ferait. Mais pas tout de suite, l’instant était trop magique.

-Elle est toute petite ! dit-il à voix basse sans cacher son émerveillement.

Et pourtant, elle prenait déjà toute la place dans leur vie et dans leurs cœurs. Quand ils avaient annoncé à William qu’ils voulaient avoir un bébé, il n’avait pas été emballé par l’idée. Il avait craint qu’ils le remplacent avec un enfant vraiment à eux, et que dès qu’il viendrait au monde, ils n’auraient d’yeux que pour leur bébé et mettraient William de côté. Ils avaient su le rassurer, ils lui avaient promis que rien ne changerait, que leur famille allait simplement s’agrandir, et c’était maintenant à eux de lui montrer qu’ils tenaient promesse. Ils ne mettraient jamais Alura devant lui et inversement.

-Tu veux la porter ? proposa Kara, encore plus rayonnante si c’était possible depuis l’entrée de Will.

Il fit un mouvement de recul mais Oliver l’empêcha de s’éloigner en resserrant sa prise sur lui.

-Non, je ne voudrais pas lui faire mal ou la faire tomber…

-Ne t’inquiète pas mon grand, c’est très facile, dit Oliver pour le rassurer.

-Oui, même ton père a réussi du premier coup !

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant la taquinerie de sa femme mais Will lâcha un petit rire et Oliver ne chercha pas à répliquer. Elle n’avait pas totalement tort, il avait eu les mêmes craintes que son fils lorsque l’infirmière lui avait proposé de porter sa fille. De sa main libre, l’autre tenant fermement leur bébé contre elle, Kara tapota le matelas à côté d’elle.

-Viens là.

William s’assit au bord du lit, à la fois excité et nerveux, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide, la tête tournée vers Alura qui dormait toujours. Avec précaution, Kara la lui déposa dans les bras alors qu’Oliver l’aidait à bien les placer en-dessous d’elle. Alura ouvrit des yeux embrumés de sommeil en sentant qu’on la bougeait et il ne put s’empêcher de lui caresser tendrement la joue, elle était simplement adorable. Voyant qu’elle n’était plus dans les bras de sa maman, son regard s’éclaircit alors qu’elle dévisageait le nouveau venu.

William faisait de même, toute sa nervosité disparue pour laisser place à un grand sourire. Kara avait glissé une main dans le dos d’Oliver qui s’assit à côté d’elle et ils profitaient tous les deux du spectacle. Leurs enfants faisaient connaissance.

-Bonjour Alura, dit-il d’une voix douce. Moi c’est William. Bienvenue dans la famille. Tu vas voir, papa et Kara sont les meilleurs parents dont tu pourrais rêver.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, des larmes de joie lui piquèrent les yeux. Malgré leurs vies dangereuses et hectiques, ils faisaient leur maximum pour offrir une belle enfance à William et l’entendre dire qu’ils avaient réussi le touchait dans son âme. Il échangea un regard ému avec Kara qui l’était tout autant et qui considérait William comme son propre fils depuis longtemps.

-En parlant de famille, dit-il en relevant la tête vers eux, c’est la guerre civile dans le couloir.

-Comment ça ? s’inquiéta de suite Oliver, ses muscles se préparant déjà pour le combat.

-Oh, dit Kara avec des yeux ronds alors qu’elle écoutait ce qu’il se passait. Ils sont vraiment… virulents.

Elle dut sentir sa tension car elle l’attira un peu plus contre elle, reposant sa tête contre son torse pour l’apaiser. 

-Ils se disputent pour savoir qui va entrer en premier.

-Tante Lena joue à l’arbitre mais tout le monde la déteste un peu parce qu’elle a déjà vu Alura.

Leurs amis étaient vraiment impossibles. Lena avait assisté à l’accouchement pour pouvoir agir en cas de problème, c’était grâce à elle et Alex qu’ils vivaient leur rêve d’être parents, elles étaient les scientifiques les mieux informées sur la biologie kryptonienne et celles en qui ils avaient le plus confiance. Kara avait refusé que sa sœur soit présente aussi et Alex devait être la plus impatiente d’entrer dans leur chambre. Bien qu’Oliver adorait ces instants d’intimité rien qu’à eux, il allait bientôt être temps de faire face à la réalité et de laisser leur famille rencontrer leur nouveau trésor.

-Felicity utilise sa grosse voix pour faire savoir qu’elle est comme ta sœur et mérite d’entrer parmi les premières, Kal dit qu’il est ma seule vraie famille et… je crois qu’Alex vient d’essayer de lui mettre un coup de poing. Théa est plantée devant la porte, les bras croisés, elle ne va laisser personne passer devant elle. Même Dig s’y met.

William avait reporté toute son attention sur sa petite sœur, il avait dû assister à ces chamailleries un bon moment avant de décider d’entrer. Oliver se passa une main sur le visage, amusé par le comportement de leur famille de cœur. Il était chaque jour reconnaissant de les avoir dans sa vie.

-J’ai un extrapolateur dans la poche, dit-il sans cacher son amusement. On pourrait s’enfuir.

-Tante Felicity te tuerait.

-Je crois qu’on est prêts à les accueillir, dit-elle en lui tapotant le torse.

Le rire de Kara finit dans un son étranglé.

-Kal t’a entendu et…

-Oliver Jonas Queen ! dit Théa en entrant comme une furie. Si tu _oses_ même penser à me cacher ma _nièce_ , je te promets que tu peux dire adieu à…

Elle s’interrompit alors que la porte claquait derrière elle, les yeux rivés sur la petite Alura qui la regardait avec de grands yeux, sur le point de pleurer devant cette apparition brutale.

-Oh mon dieu tu es trop mignonne, dit-elle d’un tout autre ton en s’approchant plus calmement. Et vous quatre, vous êtes a-do-rables. Oliver, je ne t’ai pas oublié, ajouta-t-elle d’un ton plus menaçant avant de reprendre plus doucement : mais ma petite nièce mérite d’avoir toute mon attention, n’est-ce pas ? Oh oui.

Elle était déjà gaga. Il échangea un regard avec Kara et ils pouffèrent devant le comportement de sa sœur. Elle n’aurait pas pu faire une entrée plus remarquée. William les suivit alors que Théa les ignorait, s’accroupissant devant lui pour se mettre à la hauteur de leur bébé. En voyant que tout le monde riait et que Théa n’était finalement pas si menaçante, Alura les imita, d’un rire franc et candide qui apaisa les tourments de son âme.

Oliver se promit que pas un jour ne passerait sans qu’il n’entende ce son mélodieux.


End file.
